This invention relates to a method and apparatus for forming elongate members into predetermined shapes. The particular disclosure of this application relates to an extrusion former of a type which takes a previously manufactured extrusion and forms it into a predetermined shape. The forming process taking place by first placing the extrusion under sufficient tension to cause the material of the extrusion to enter its "yield state" where it is particularly susceptible to shape alteration without crimping or other undesirable effects. Such extrusions have a multitude of uses such as, for example, corner posts for motor vehicles. However, such structures often require the forming of the extrusion into a shape having a number of compound curves, requiring a relatively complex forming process. Furthermore, the finished product must be accurately formed to within extremely close tolerances. According to this invention, the extrusion is formed into its predetermined shape by holding the extrusion by its opposite ends in jaws carried by opposing tension cylinders which are free to pivot so to maintain a tangent relation to the part being formed. A die is urged against the extrusion while tensioned in its yield state, causing the extrusion to assume a new shape. Then the tension is released, the extrusion is released from the grip of the jaws and the part removed. This process is ideally carried out in such a manner as to leave essentially no residual stress in the completed part. However, even forming the part within its "yield state" often results in some residual stress. This stress can interfere with the removal of the newly formed part from the jaws. Typically, the problem may be result of a slight flexing of the part as the tension on it is released. This flexing of the part would cause the tension cylinders to move slightly were they compltely free to pivot under any application of force. Then, when the jaws are released, the part jams and must be forced from the jaws by the machine operator, delaying the start of the next forming cycle and possibly changing the shape of the extrusion enough to cause later quality problems.